


Our Normal

by JadeSunrose15



Series: Kiera's Adventures Everywhere [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Heels are death traps, Homophobia, Homophobic Neighbor, Lesbians, Living Together, New Years Eve, Periwinkle the Kitten, Restaurant Date, but it's barely there so it's okay, marriage proposals, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSunrose15/pseuds/JadeSunrose15
Summary: Kirea and Helena just want to greet a new year together. Kirea set up a very romantic restaurant date, but Helena refuses to be outdone. For once in her life, Kirea is a little late.





	Our Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Just cuteness. I enjoyed writing this a lot. As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

"Mañana, mi bella," I purred in Helena's ear, swinging her hips in my hands and ghosting kisses across her shoulders. "Pancakes?"

"Ugh, you know I'm weak to foreign languages!" She groaned playfully, swatting at my fingers.

"Why don't you learn one?" Periwinkle brushed up against our legs, toying with our toes and attempting to scramble up our legs. If we were wearing pants, he might have been successful, but today was Lazy Sunday, so clothes were optional.

"I wish I could, but I don't have the time to take regular lessons on top of work and classes," she sighed, pulling her pale brown hair up into a loose bun to start on breakfast. "You're lucky you graduated already, oldy."

"I'm barely three years older than you," I grumbled, setting her hips free in favor of collecting the ingredients for pancakes and eggs. Carefully, I dumped a load of spices on the counter and delivered five eggs to Helena. "I'll start on the pancake mix."

"Have I ever told you that your crȇpes are to die for?" She smiled warmly at my quick, practiced movements.

"Only every morning," I smirked.

~*~*~

"Welcome home, babe," Helena greeted, strutting over in the gorgeous red dress I bought her recently. I kissed her deeply, savoring the taste of cherries on her lips.

"I'll go get changed," I chuckled, motioning to my sweaty uniform.

"You do that, officer," she hummed sweetly. We shared another swift kiss, breaking away with laughter. I moved into our bedroom to find the new dress I'd hidden from her, slipping the closet door open and locating the white Macy's bag. The dress was shorter than Helena's long sweeping gown, navy blue with golden lace decorating it delicately and longer sleeves. I rolled on some tan tights and applied some light makeup after slipping into the silky clothing. It hung perfectly off my figure, hugging my curves comfortably. The blue of my eyes seemed brighter than usual in the darker colored dress and I let my auburn hair rest in long curly waves against my exposed shoulders and collar bones. Helena's pupils dilated when I walked into the living room, swiftly standing from her position slumped against the leather couch.

"Gods above, what did I do to deserve such a beautiful girlfriend?" She sure seemed to appreciate the dress, if the passionate kiss she dropped on my lips was any indication.

"Alright, let's go," I sang, grabbing my small black purse and Helena's normal red clutch. We grabbed our longer coats, putting on gloves and scarves as well. Like a gentleman, I offered my arm to a grinning Helena, linking our elbows together. We stepped out of our apartment, shouting a goodbye to Periwinkle and locking the door behind us. Mrs. Sherman glared at us, scrambling back into her apartment across the hall. Helena's smile faltered slightly, but I squeezed her lower arm to reassure her that this was right, we were right.

~*~*~

When we took our seats at the restaurant, we received odd looks. One woman near us whispered to her waiter to just bring the check now after seeing us, which was ridiculous considering a reservation here was extremely expensive and rare to place. We'd booked a few months ago for the perfect table overlooking the New York City skyline, so it wasn't exactly a simple effort to be here on one of the biggest nights of the year, New Year's Eve.

Our waitress gazed at us curiously, reciting the specials for tonight. Helena ordered a shrimp quesadilla with a side of potatoes and fruit salad, asking if their margaritas came virgin. My order was a little more detailed: salmon fillet with lemon pepper, paprika, and mint. I also had some chicken salad and boiled eggs on the side. The waitress, Sally, recommended a sparkling white wine for me, which I declined for some plain old vodka. Sally left and I contemplated which dessert to order, deciding on a strawberry souffle and a slice of an interesting ice-cream-cake-cheesecake hybrid.

We spent the evening eating delicious food and chatting about everyday things. Some playful arguments ensued and we had fun debating the purpose of the dial on the toaster. I still refuse to believe that it is the "toastiness level", as stated by Helena. Midnight approached and we watched the ball drop from the balcony where our table sat, kissing softly as it fell. It was a faint glowing orb in the distance, but we didn't mind. The Times Square crowd would have been much too large and dangerous for a lesbian couple.

The walk home was tiring and difficult in heels due to the icy sidewalks, but we've always managed. I called my family and friends to wish them a happy New Year, making sure to reach out to Mami and Papi first. Luckily, I'd finished speaking to everybody by the time we made it to the door of our apartment. Helena had also called a few people on our way home, but not as many as me because her family was much smaller.

Periwinkle greeted us by jumping off the table in the entry way to catch his claws on my coat, meowing happily and placing kitten licks on my wrists when I cradled him in my arms. Helena cooed adorably, rubbing the silly kitten's exposed belly and shrugging off her coat, gloves, and scarf. Meanwhile, I was suffocating in the warmth of my winter clothes, begging her to help me out. She chuckled and made a most likely sarcastic remark under her breath, unwinding my scarf from my neck and tugging the gloves off. I placed Periwinkle down on the ground to roam, cursing whoever added so many buttons and flaps to my coat. Finally, I was released from my hot prison, hanging the coat on the coat rack by the door and kicking off the heels to land next Helena's discarded shoes.

She beckoned me towards the terrace, settling into one of the plush chairs with a a sigh. Wincing slightly every time my feet made contact with the floor, I fell right into the seat beside her, intertwining our fingers and staring longingly at the starry night sky.

"Hey," she started, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"We've been together for about 9 years, and I've never gotten tired of saying that." Her glimmering smile made indescribable joy and emotion bubble up in my chest, coloring my cheeks and ears a bright red. "I know I haven't always made it easy to love me." I was about to interrupt her, my mouth already open with reassurance on my tongue, but she silenced me with a raised palm. "Don't deny it. I can be intense and sometimes I take my stress out on you, and I'm sorry for that, but you've never left. Even when I've said horrible, horrible things to you, you've crawled into bed and simply held me as I cried and apologized. Kirea Iris Lenzi Emina ALmirez, I am the happiest when I'm with you." She stood up and bent down on one knee, pulling out a purple box from behind her back. Tears gathered in my eyes and I covered my mouth with my hands to muffle my wet laughter, feeling like my body was on fire. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes. A million times yes," I choked out, allowing her to slip the ring on my finger before get down on the floor to kiss her with everything I had. "Oh god, give me a minute. I'll be right back." Achingly happy, I ran into our bedroom, grabbing an almost identical little purple box from my bedside drawer. I rushed out to present the ring to her, both of bursting into giggles. "I was gonna propose on your birthday, but ya beat me to the punch. Look, we match." Both of our rings were silver with a heart-shaped gem- red on mine and blue on hers- to represent a piece of our hearts


End file.
